


H Is for Heat

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is vexed by a distracting scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H Is for Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

She fidgeted in her seat for the hundredth time that morning.

The strong tea was no help, nor the fresh-cut flowers bartered from Pomona. The students were bent dutifully over their assignments, oblivious to her squirming. She loosened the top button of her robe, shivering as her hand brushed against her breast.

Oh now, this was just ridiculous. She stared at the hourglass, crossing her legs tight, her unmentionables indecently wet. Just ten minutes until she could escape to privacy, if not from that wicked, inviting scent.

Come hell or high water, she was making Filch spay his damned cat.


End file.
